In response to RFA #RR-01-005, entitled Biomedical Research Interdisciplinary Network (BRIN), the University of Puerto Rico (UPR) submits this multi-disciplinary application entitled Biomedical Research Interdisciplinary Network. This proposal is part of a UPR systemwide initiative to move the institution into the Research I category according to the Carnegie Classification. The prime objective of this proposal will be to create and establish: (a) an Administrative Core, (b) a Bioinformatics Core, (c) a Mentoring and Training Core, and (d) a Research Core on three thematic scientific areas (Neuroscience, Mental Health and Medical Biotechnology. The Administrative Core will provide administrative and logistical support to the research networks. The Bioinformatics Core will provide access to technical expertise and data analysis tools for the research within three thematic Research Networks (Neuroscience, Mental Health and Medical Biotechnology). This core will also assist the BRIN institutions to upgrade their connectivity to Internet or Internet2. The Mentoring and Training Core will create programs for support of junior researchers and students (graduate and undergraduate) as well as other Professional Development opportunities to investigators within the Research Networks (Neuroscience, Mental Health and Medical Biotechnology). Finally, the Research Core will provide support to junior researchers for collaborative research studies within the BRIN institutions as they fit in one of the thematic Research Network areas. The BRIN Steering Committee was constituted through the IdeA State Committee, and has participation from all the public and private institutions in the island that have Federal support for biomedical research, including five campuses of the University of Puerto Rico, Universidad Central del Caribe, Ponce School of Medicine, Pontifical Catholic University, Universidad Metropolitana and Inter American University. The BRIN will be administratively coordinated by the Resource Center for Science and Engineering at UPR, and will work closely with the Office of the Vice President for Research and Academic Affairs.